retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo Power Magazines
Nintendo Power was the official lineup of magazines advertising video games released by Nintendo. Vol. 158 This magazine, known as "E3 2002", was released in July 2002. July Gallery of Games If you look in the first half of page 24, there are beta screenshots of Super Mario Sunshine from earlier in 2002. Big Blowout for the Pink Powerhouse On page 32 is an advertisement for Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, and it also mentions Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, though the title wasn't known back then. It even had kirbygames.com as the former address for the Kirby megasite, but is now defunct. E3 2002 Starting on page 34, upcoming games from after July 2002 are advertised. The second Harry Potter video game (Chamber of Secrets) for the GameCube and Game Boy Advance appear on pages 38-39. Super Mario World Advanced Exits On pages 64-65 are secret exits for Chocolate Island 2, Chocolate Island 3, Valley of Bowser 2, Valley Ghost House, Valley of Bowser 4, and all the Star World levels from Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2. Wireless Controller and Memory Card 251 These two products can be seen on pages 78-79. The $5 discount offer ended on August 31, 2002. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Comic This comic strip can be found on pages 136 to 142 of this magazine. It's the first half of the first episode, "Kirby Comes to Cappy Town". The story actually begins on page 137, with the character bios displayed on page 136. However, the NME Salesguy appears as an unknown character. A scene with Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala introducing themselves is cut. Download the comic strip here: and Note: You need Adobe Reader to view these files. Vol. 159 Released in August 2002, this Nintendo Power magazine features "Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse" on the cover. Get It While It's Hot! For a limited time, until the end of October 2002, the Super Mario Sunshine Bundle Pak was available. It consisted of the original video game, an official player's guide, a Memory Card 59, a Wireless Controller, and a one-year subscription to the Nintendo Power magazine. This bundle pak is advertised on page 3. e-Reader On the top left corner of page 21 is an ad for the e-Reader. Back then, they announced that Donkey Kong Jr. was going to be one of the classic NES games available for playback on the Game Boy Advance, and also showed how e-Reader cards work. Super Mario, Travelin' Man On page 29 is a game where you fill the letters in the blanks to reveal words that are all based on Mario-affiliated stuff. All the letters except the ones in Mario's name are replaced with blank spaces. The Wavebird Takes Flight More of the Wavebird Wireless Controller is revealed on pages 52-53. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Comic The second half of "Kirby Comes to Cappy Town" (episode 1)'s comic strip is seen on pages 134-140. Here, the NME Salesguy's character profile is finally revealed, and we also get to see Kirby's first copy ability in the cartoon (Fire Kirby). This is only the first half of the comic strip, by the way. Vol. 160 This September 2002 magazine features Super Mario Sunshine, which came out at least 6 days before the magazine itself. Get It While It's Hot! Seeing as though the Super Mario Sunshine Bundle Pak was still available during this month, the advertisement for this Bundle Pak was carried over to page 3 from the previous issue of Nintendo Power Magazine. Biggie Mario From September to mid-October 2002, five different Super Mario toys were available at Wendy's restaurants in North America. This can be seen on page 30. Super Mario Sunshine On pages 34-40 are some game tips for Super Mario Sunshine. It starts off with Mario's first visit to Delfino Airstrip, then after that are some locations of Shine Sprites and Blue Coins in Delfino Plaza. e-Reader More details of the e-Reader are explained on pages 52 and 53. This includes Donkey Kong Jr.-e, a Game & Watch game, a Pokemon mini-game starring Machop, and how you could send game data from the e-Reader inserted in a Game Boy Advance system through a Nintendo GameCube by using a GameCube-Game Boy Advance Cable. Super Mario Sunshine Poster If you bought this magazine in new condition, you'll find a free poster of Super Mario Sunshine inside. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Comic A comic strip of the first half of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episode 2 (A Blockbuster Battle) can be found on pages 152-158. Here, the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! logo is modified to make it look closer to its final version. Download Part 3 here: Vol. 161 More than a week after its original release, Star Fox Adventures was featured on the next issue of Nintendo Power Magazine from October 2002. Get It While It's Hot! For the third and final time, page 3 covers the Super Mario Sunshine Bundle Pak. Super Mario Sunshine The walkthrough of this game continues on pages 84-91. Here, you get to see more Shine Sprite and Blue Coin locations in Delfino Plaza, as well as tips on completing the first two levels -- Bianco Hills and Ricco Harbor. e-Reader Games On pages 130-134, you'll see more information about the e-Reader. First, there's a list of NES games released for the e-Reader. The games here are Donkey Kong Jr., Pinball, Balloon Fight, Excitebike, and Tennis. After that are three more e-Reader features -- the Game & Watch game Manhole, the Pokemon mini-game starring Machop, and Animal Crossing. Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Found on pages 160-165 are some game tips for Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Comic A comic strip of the second half of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episode 2 (A Blockbuster Battle) is available on pages 184-190. The Kirby: Right Back at Ya! logo in this comic strip is finalized. Download Part 1 here: Vol. 162 This November 2002 issue of Nintendo Power Magazine features Metroid Prime, which was released for the GameCube about half a month after this magazine. Super Mario Sunshine On pages 82-88, there are tips on how to beat the next three levels -- Gelato Beach, Pinna Park, and Sirena Beach. Secret insights from the voice of Mario (Charles Martinet) are featured on page 89. Burger King An advertisement for Burger King Big Kids Meal is seen on pages 130 and 131. This ad promoted special "golden" surprises included in every Burger King Big Kids Meal from November 25 to December 29, 2002. Catch Up With Kirby! The very first volume of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! on VHS and DVD can be seen advertised on page 204. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Comic The first half of the third episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Kirby's Duel Role) is available as a comic strip on pages 206-212. On the first of these pages, there are two screenshots of the official Kirby website (kirbykirbykirby.com) from 2002-2006. Download Part 1 here: Vol. 163 Another Metroid game, Metroid Fusion, is featured on the cover of this December 2002 issue of Nintendo Power Magazine. We Love Kirby! On the top right corner of page 15 are a picture of a trio of young Kirby fans from Texas and a picture of clay model figurines of some of the Kirby characters. It's a Party in Mario's Head! Charles Martinet is featured on this page. Here, you get to see pictures of the expressions he makes as Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Comic The very last Kirby: Right Back at Ya! comic strip, seen on pages 64-70, consists of the second half of the third episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Kirby's Duel Role). On page 64, there is also a description of Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Download the comic strip here: and Part 2 is missing, by the way. Sonic Mega Collection This video game compilation for the GameCube is advertised on pages 120 and 121. Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands A 12-episode DVD of Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands is advertised on page 145. Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land On pages 180-184, there are game tips for Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. This includes the 8 levels, as well as some mini-games. Category:Nintendo